


One Piece PETs: 2 Years Later Portrait

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [224]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drawing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Eiichiro Oda draws a portrait of the SHs; based off of the color spread from ch. 598. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: 2 Years Later Portrait**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This magnificent series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

"I can't believe it's been two whole years," Eiichiro Oda piped up.

 

"In the manga, you mean." his wife, Chiaki Inaba, clarified.

 

"Right, exactly," Oda replied, "I'll need to make a color page to commemorate this."

 

"Oh?" asked Chiaki. "How so?"

 

"Do you remember the very first color spread I made for One Piece?" Oda asked.

 

"Yes, I do." Chiaki answered. "The one with Luffy, Nami, and Shanks' crew."

 

"That's the one." Oda confirmed. "I was thinking that this time, I should add the whole crew."

 

"That's a wonderful idea!" Chiaki commented, clapping her hands together. "You should draw them in their new outfits!"

 

"I'll get right to that!" Oda exclaimed, holding his pen. "Prepare to be amazed!"

 

    In a flash, he started illustrating his color page. He drew Luffy, first, and then one-by-one, he sketched out the rest of the Straw Hats. Once that was done, he began to ink the lines, and after letting it sit to dry for a moment, he began to color it in.

 

    Oda focused on ever detail, from Luffy's scars to Usopp's nose to Nami's... *ahem* ...cans. From Robin's luscious curves to Zoro's chiseled features, to Franky's new mechanical body parts, and finally to Brook's...well, everything.

 

"Perfect!" he spoke, holding up his masterpiece. "It's done!"

 

"Let me see," Chiaki piped up, looking at the portrait, "Oh, my! You really outdid yourself, this time!"

 

"Thank you, Chiaki." Oda responded. "I worked hard on it."

 

"You sure did." Chiaki noted. "The readers will love it."

 

"That's what I'm counting on." Oda added. "It'll show just how much the Straw Hats have grown."

 

Boy, was he right. Once the color page appeared in the Shonen Jump magazine, the fans went nuts! And in a good way.

 

"Oda, you're a genius!" his editor praised. "This is the biggest thing since _One Piece_ began!"

 

"Thank you," Oda nodded, "Thank you very much."

 

However, no one would've imagined the reaction of the Straw Hats themselves.

 

"Holy fish paste!" Usopp exclaimed. "Guys, look at this!!"

 

"What is it, Usopp?" Nami asked.

 

"Just come and look!!"

 

The other Straw Hats walked over to Usopp and gasped.

 

"No way!" Luffy exclaimed. "This is amazing!!"

 

"Oda really got my good side here," Franky noted, "I look especially SUPER in this!"

 

"I like how Oda drew in my figure." Nami noted. "But...do my cans really look that big, now?"

 

"Well, you are a J Cup now, so...yes." Luffy answered.

 

"Eh, fine," Nami spoke, shrugging, "I can deal with it."

 

"Gotta say, Oda really nailed your curves, Robin." Zoro mused.

 

"Thank you, Tiger," Robin smiled.

 

"You're welcome, babe." Zoro replied.

 

"Ooh, look at me!" Chopper piped up.

 

"Oh, you look adorable!" Nami cooed. "Look at that cute little nose!"

 

"Shut up, Nami!" Chopper responded, doing his Happy dance. "Saying that doesn't make me happy, at all!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Whatever you say, Chopper!"

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Would you look at me? I'm so detailed!"

 

"And me!" Luffy pointed out. "Look at my scar!"

 

"Oda really went all out with this," Sanji noted, "The fans must really love this."

 

"Why wouldn't they?" Usopp asked. "We're boss!"

 

"Mega bosses!" Luffy added.

 

"SUPER bosses!" Franky exclaimed.

 

"Indeed!" Brook concurred.

 

_"What's going on, Luffy?"_

 

Luffy turned to see Blizzard approach.

 

"We're just looking at the color page Oda drew," Luffy answered.

 

 _"Yeah?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

Luffy showed him the color page, and the wolf-dog wagged his tail.

 _  
"Not too shabby,"_ Blizzard commented.

 

"Right?" Luffy grinned. "Oda really outdid himself!!"

 

 _"He sure did."_ Blizzard noted. _"You guys are lucky."_

 

"Thanks," replied Luffy.

 

Luffy and his crew continued to admire the color page, and not just them, but many other fans, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do this one for a while. :)


End file.
